Nessie's Life Told As Is
by EmilyE.LOVES.JacobB
Summary: Nessie's Life Told As Is... Is all about her new life told in her point of view and seen through her eyes. From being bron to living a teenaged life can not be so esay being a half breed!


**New Life**

I was almost out. I heard someone screaming. It was a loud bass sound that was oddly soothing to me despite the panic I was feeling. The voice sounded panicked and sad. I felt hands coming to me.

"You stay with _me_ now, Bella! Do you hear me?! Stay! You're not leaving me. Keep your heart beating!" It wasn't my daddy's voice I knew. My daddy's voice was silky and smooth and always calm. This voice was deep and rough and scared. I was scared for my momma too. She wasn't moving at all and her heartbeat was weak. Then cold hands pulled me away from my confines and suddenly, I was out. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a man with bronze hair and a pale face with dark amber eyes. He smiled at me.

"Renesmee." The voice was silky and smooth, like a choir of angels. This was my daddy, I knew. His smile widened at me when he knew that I realized who he was. Then I heard a raspy voice call out to me.

"Let me……..Give her to me." Daddy took me over to my momma. My hand brushed something warm. I didn't take any notice to the other man in the room. I didn't care about him, only momma. I was so terrified that I would kill her, but she seemed like she would be okay. Daddy put me in momma's arms, keeping his hands close. Momma's skin was so cold. Not nearly as cold as daddy's but cold all the same. She smiled when she saw me and I smiled back. "Renes…..mee. So…..beautiful."

I had the sudden instinct to bite her. My kind were poisonous. It only seemed logical for me to bite my momma to help her live. I bit her on her left breast, the closest thing to me to bite. But when I did, daddy's cold hands picked me up away from her.

"No, Renesmee." The dark, tall man that was standing next to momma wasn't looking at me. I wasn't paying attention to him though, only momma. Daddy wrapped me in a pink blanket that was soft and woolly. Then momma's heart stopped beating, and I panicked. Within a second, the dark man's hands were pounding at momma's chest, trying to get her heart beating. He kept pounding over and over, somehow managing to keep her heart beating slightly.

"What are you waiting for?" The dark man yelled at my daddy. Daddy panicked and tried to give me to a short woman with black hair.

"Take the baby." The dark man didn't even look at me, but he made a glare at my mother that was aimed at me.

"Throw it out the window." I growled lightly at him without looking at him. How dare he be so rude to me? He didn't know me. What right did he have to say such a thing to me? Daddy caressed my face gently, trying to calm me down.

"Give her to me." I heard daddy and the dark man snarl at the same time. I saw the woman who spoke in that flawless, honey voice. It was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair. "I've got it under control. Give me the baby, Edward. I'll take care of her until Bella is stabilized." Daddy hesitated before giving me to the blonde woman. She started cooing to me as we left the room. Before we were out, I saw daddy holding a silver needle and stab it into momma's chest.

I started panicking. What was daddy doing?! That will hurt momma even more. I started struggling to get out of this blonde woman's arms. She held me tightly, trying to comfort me. I started whining and making feeble attempts to ask her what was going on, but the only thing that came out were a series of vowels. She kept trying to tell me everything was okay. Everything wasn't okay. Finally, I got extremely annoyed with her and touched her face, thinking of what I saw daddy doing to momma. She gasped and stared blankly forward. I took my hand away when I knew she realized what had happened.

"Renesmee." Her eyes were wide with shock. They just stared at me. Now wasn't the time to be awing over this. I needed to know what was happening to momma. I touched her face and showed her the image again. "Oh…Don't worry Renesmee. Edward is just injecting his venom into Bella's heart so it will start working faster. And he put venom in every main artery in her body. Bella will be fine, there's nothing to be afraid of." I clamed slightly. I thought I had given her venom when I bit her. That's why I bit her.

The blonde woman walked downstairs with me in her arms. She was smiling at me and singing quietly. Her voice was so beautiful. I felt myself feeling a little better. I could still hear the forced thumping of momma's heart. When we got downstairs, she sat us on the couch and she rocked me gently in her arms. I tried to ignore the smell of the blood that was on the sofa. I knew it was momma's blood, and that frightened me a little.

"I'm your aunt Rosalie. I'm so happy that you came safely." She looked like she would have cried if she were able to. I smiled gently at her, and she started caressing my face gently. I heard daddy yell at someone, then tell that person that momma was fine. I hoped he was right. Whoever had been in the room that daddy had been talking to started walking out of the room. Rosalie was cooing to me and bouncing me in her arms. The footsteps were slow, but they were getting closer. She started feeding me something from a steel bottle. I recognized it as blood and sucked harder on the bottle.

After a while, the footsteps were at the bottom of the stairs and coming closer. Rosalie wasn't paying any attention to whoever it was, so I didn't either. Then the footsteps stopped, but Rosalie still didn't pay the person any attention, so I didn't either. She rocked and cooed me as she looked at my face, still feeding me the tasty liquid in the bottle. The person that had stopped was growling lowly I noticed. I started feeling a strange pull to whoever it was. I thought at first maybe it was daddy, but I heard its heartbeat. It was a heavy sound. It reminded me of momma's heartbeat, only a little faster. But since Rosalie didn't acknowledge whoever it was, I didn't either.

When I had finished off the contents of the bottle, Rosalie took the bottle out of my mouth and put it on the table across from her. She continued to coo to me as she lifted me in the air and nuzzled my face. I smiled at her playfulness, feeling a little less antsy now that I was beginning to hear momma's heart, though it was extremely weak. But when she lifted me, the pull suddenly felt tighter. I finally stared at what was causing the pull. It was the dark man from earlier.

He was crouched and shaking with anger, but suddenly, he stopped shaking. His eyes gentled significantly, as if understanding the truth for the first time. And so did mine. I felt drawn to this man, whoever he was. His heartbeat was loud and strong and sounded so soothing to me. Suddenly I heard momma's heart too. It was beating strong and changing. I was on top of the world now. Momma would be okay. She would be the same as daddy soon and I would never be able to hurt her again.

The man continued to look at me. I smiled at him, not knowing what else to do. Rosalie was still cooing to me, but I wasn't paying any attention to her. I was only looking at the tall, dark man standing in front of me. He smiled kindly back at me. I blushed for some reason. His eyes were dark, but kind, cherishing even. It was as if I was looking into the eyes of a man who was looking at the sun for the first time after years of blindness.

"Renesmee." His voice wasn't as harsh as it had been a few minutes ago upstairs. It was the same bass sound, but it was soft and soothing. He came a little closer to me. I suddenly noticed his scent. It was musky and masculine. It had a woodsy smell to it. Maple and subtle pine with his own unique fragrance. It made his presence all the more soothing to me. He came a little closer to me, breathing heavily. This time, Rosalie noticed and reacted fiercely. She held me closer in her arms and leaped farther from where the man stood.

"Get away from her mongrel! I don't care how pissed you are about this, I'm not letting you touch her!" Her angel voice was hostile, angry. Her eyes were fierce as she glared at him and bared her teeth. The man raised his hands in defense.

"I don't want to hurt her Rosalie. I won't hurt her. I just want to see her." Her face became disgusted.

"What makes you think I would ever let you near her? All you want to do is kill her. Well I won't let you!!" He wanted to kill me? Why? Because of momma? But she was okay now. I don't know why, but the thought of this man hating me made me feel sick, crushed even.

"NO!! I don't want to hurt her! I would never hurt Renesmee." Rosalie looked confused, but still hostile and her grip on me didn't loosen. I touched Rosalie's cheek, asking her what this man's name was. She looked at me confused, almost hurt that I cared.

"Why do you care what his name is Renesmee? He won't hurt you honey, I promise. I won't let him lay a finger on you." The man's face suddenly seemed to become more aware and beamed a little. He came a little bit closer, but Rosalie moved away.

"My name's Jacob, Renesmee. Jacob Black." Jacob. His name was Jacob. I smiled at him again and he smiled back with relief and blissful joy in his eyes. His joy made me all the happier to see him. Jacob didn't want to kill me. Never. He would never kill me, just as I would never kill him. The connection was far too strong. I reached out to him, still in Rosalie's arms. His face beamed even more when I reached out to him. His arms lifted to me, about to take me in his arms. Rosalie back away again.

"No, Renesmee." I looked at Rosalie, my expression annoyed. She looked at me confused. "He'll only hurt you Renesmee." I shook my head. I knew she was wrong. She looked at me, then looked at Jacob. His hands were still held out, prepared to take me. Rosalie glared at Jacob. "If you so much as put a hair out of place, mark my words I will rip your throat without any hesitation." Ever so slowly, Rosalie brought me closer to Jacob. When I was close enough, Jacob's large hands went under my arms to lift me up into his arms. He tucked one arm under me while the other hand was securely holding the blanket. I rested my head over his heart in the nook of his shoulder. It was like being in a security blanket where no one could ever hurt me. I felt myself getting sleepy from the soothing feeling. He rocked me gently, adding to the effect.

"You're so beautiful, Nessie. And you smell so nice." Nessie? Was that his nickname for me? I didn't dislike the nickname. It actually made me feel special somehow. Rosalie didn't see it that way.

"What did you just call her?" Her voice was extremely hostile. I looked around at her, giving her pleading eyes to not over react. Jacob looked back at her without a shred of fear.

"Nessie. You have to admit, Renesmee's kind of a mouthful for everyday circumstances. And I don't think she minds." His face then looked at me, worried. "You don't mind do you? If you'd rather I call you by your full name, I will." I smiled again at his anxiousness and touched his face, showing him that I didn't mind at all. His face went blank, and then went into shock. He stared at me with a dazed look in his eyes. "What did you do?" I smiled wider. Rosalie answered for me.

"She's gifted you mutt. She can push images into you head. Tell you what she's thinking. She was showing you her opinion." Her voice was still cold and beautiful, but I ignored her hostility. Jacob never stopped looking at me. Eventually his eyes softened.

"You're really something, aren't you Nessie?" I blushed again at his words. I could understand him perfectly, I just wish I could verbally respond. But I settled for a physical response instead. I tried to hug him as best I could with my small arms. He smiled and put his hand on my back and patted gently. I kept burying my face into the nook of his shoulder. This was my nook, now and forever, I decided. No one could have this nook but me.

"Are you happy now? You've held her, now give her back." Jacob backed away from Rosalie, earning a hiss from her. I touched Jacob's cheek, letting him know it was okay. He hesitated again, but eventually let Rosalie take me. "Jesus, now you made her smell like wet dog." That was strange. Jacob didn't smell like a wet dog to me. I remembered that I had wanted Jacob to tell me what he thought I smelled like. I Thought I still smelled like blood. I showed Rosalie my question to Jacob. She sighed heavily. "She wants to know what you think she smells like." Her voice was a little pushier than I would have liked, but I was glad she actually agreed to ask him. Jacob smiled his warm, inviting smile at me.

"Honestly Nessie, when you disregard the smell of the blood, your scent reminded me of a combination of sweetened peaches and sunflowers. You scent is sweet, but it's not so overbearing like everyone else's smell is." This made me smile. He thought I smelled good. I smiled at him sincerely. Then several people came down the stairs. Two of them had golden blonde hair and the other had short curly hair and was extremely butch and scary looking, though still very handsome, just like the other men that he was with. And with the blonde curly haired man, there was a very short, pixie like woman by his side who had a beautiful face and a gleaming smile that was directed at me. They all got to where we were standing and the large brunette man came and stood next to Rosalie and put his arm around her.

"Bella is stabilized. She'll be just fine. We can expect her to be like us within three days." Everyone was happy about this and so was I. The man with curly blonde hair and scars looked at Jacob.

"I expected you would be gone by now." His tone was harsh and uninviting. This made me mad. Then the brunette said something.

"Yeah. Weren't you just about to mutilate us out of spite or something." I smacked the brunette man on the arm. He didn't flinch in pain like I would have liked, but he was stunned. "Did you just hit me?" His face was stern, like a father disciplining their child. But Rosalie wouldn't let him.

"Don't be mad at her Emmett. She's just a baby." Emmett's expression didn't soften to me.

"Baby or not, why the fuck did she hit me?!" Rosalie's and everyone else's faces became critical.

"Emmett, please. Don't swear in front of the child." Emmett snorted at the blonde man and then looked back at me.

"Fine, Carlisle, I'll rephrase my question. Why did she hit me?" He looked away from Carlisle and back at me. I lifted my hand to touch his cheek before Rosalie could answer for me. I showed Emmett the rude comment that he had made to Jacob a little earlier and he froze, his eyes wide at me.

"What's wrong Emmett?" Carlisle seemed to go into a whole other mode. Another woman came rushing down the stairs. This woman had caramel brown hair and a heart shaped face. She seemed like a very motherly type. She took her spot right next to Carlisle.

"I saw something when she touched my cheek." Rosalie brought her face a little closer to his.

"What did she show you?" Emmett's face became confused.

"Show me?" Rosalie nodded to him and everyone else. Jacob was still close by, but was at a small distance from the vampires that were surrounding me.

"It's her gift. She can show you what she's thinking. Isn't that amazing Carlisle?" The woman next to Carlisle and the pixie looking woman both seemed to bounce with joy.

"Interesting. It's like a reverse of Edward's gift." The woman with caramel hair came closer to me and took me in her arms.

"Hi, Renesmee. I'm your grandma Esme." She began to change her direction with her introductions. "And this is your grandpa Carlisle." Carlisle caressed my cheek once with his thumb. I smiled at him. She pointed me towards the tall blonde and the pixie woman. "And they are your Aunt and Uncle. Jasper and Alice." Alice waved at me and so did Jasper, though his wave was a little more composed. I waved back at them. Then she pointed me towards Rosalie and Emmett. "And they are your aunt and uncle, Rosalie and Emmett." Rosalie blew a kiss at me and Emmett was still staring at me. But then Rosalie looked back at Emmett.

"Anyway, what did she show you?" Emmett looked away from me to Rosalie.

"She showed me a few minutes ago when I gave Jacob my assumption that he would want to kill us or something." He looked back at me. "Why would you hit me over that?" I saw Jacob smirk a little. Rosalie gave everyone a disgusted groan.

"For reasons I can't even begin to fathom, Renesmee likes Jacob." I crossed my arms at Rosalie. Why was everyone being so mean to Jacob? From what I remembered from what I heard while in the womb, Jacob had protected us from enemies of ours. So why was everyone being so rude to him? Esme hadn't even bothered to introduce me to Jacob. From Rosalie's words, everyone was shocked.

"Why the hell does she like the mutt?" Emmett's rude comments were only making me angrier. I reached for Jacob, not wanting to be held by anyone else at the moment. He smiled as I reached for him and he came towards me and took me in his arms I rested my head on my nook and everyone just stared in blatant shock.

"I told you I don't know Emmett." She looked at me and Jacob. "And for that matter, why are you suddenly so sweet to her? A few minutes ago you were about ready to pounce me and her and try to kill her. Why the sudden liking mongrel?" Before Jacob could respond, Alice interjected.

"Look, Rosalie, who cares why? The point is that he does like her as we do. And that means one more person that's willing to keep her safe. Isn't that what's important right now?" I clapped my hands at Alice's comment. "See, she certainly thinks so." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at Alice. Then I heard someone open the door. I looked towards where the sound came from. Another tall, dark man came through the door in just sweats just as Jacob was. His face was wearisome but it was directed at Jacob. He looked concerned that something was wrong. I was about to ask who he was, but I didn't end up needing to.

"How's patrol going for you and Leah?" The man's eyes stayed weary as he looked at me and Jacob.

"Good. I thought I heard some commotion and I was wondering if you needed any help." He never changed his worried expression.

"Yeah. Everything's okay now. Bella went into labor and she was in critical condition but she's okay now." The man's face looked at him with concern.

"Are you okay Jacob?" I looked at Jacob and he was just smiling at me. I didn't recognize the look he was giving me, but it was comforting none the less. I smiled back at him with I was assuming the same smile. I really did like Jacob. I did my best to wrap my arms around his neck.

"Yeah. I'm fine Seth." Seth's face was suddenly excited. I could swear I heard daddy hiss, but I wasn't sure.

"Oh my God, Jake!! You imprinted?!" His expression was happy and Jacob just smiled at him and then me. Rosalie wasn't as happy though.

"You what?" I looked at everyone. Carlisle pinched his nose and Esme watched him. Alice and Jasper looked confused and so did Emmett. Rosalie was annoyed. She didn't know what imprinted meant either, but she didn't like the sound of it. Seth did all the talking.

"He imprinted. You know. Sam and Emily, Jared and Kim, Quil and Claire, Paul and Rachael." Everyone's face became aware. I still had no idea what imprinting meant though. It didn't sound like a bad thing. Once their faces were aware, they became angry. Carlisle and Esme were the only ones who didn't look furious.

"YOU FUCKING MONGREL!!!! HOW DARE YOU!!!" Rosalie's voice scared me. It was loud enough to be heard for miles. I didn't understand what the problem was. This was making me angry. I thought I heard them growling. Alice ran over to us to take me out of Jacob's arms. I tried to hold onto him but there was nothing to hold on to. I tried to grab his hair, but Alice took me away before I could. He started trembling and so did Seth. I suddenly noticed someone in the bushes outside that came a little closer to the house. A giant wolf. What was that thing?! I started getting really scared.

"You're lucky Bella's changing right now! You mark my words she'll rip you to shreds when she's done!" Alice was growling while she said this. Everyone started crowding around me. The wolf that was outside came running into the house and Seth was shaking furiously. Jacob was shaking slightly but not nearly as much.

"Cool it Alice, I don't think of her like that. She's a baby!"

"Damn straight she's just a baby! You can't honestly think that we would allow this?!" Alice was yelling now too. I was getting more and more scared. The large wolf behind Jacob was growling and Seth was still trembling. Jacob held his hands up in both defense and as a warning to the ones behind him.

"Allow what?! I would never force this on her. It wouldn't be for a long time before anything worth arguing about would happen and besides, it's all up to her. I am what she wants me to be and I'm here as long as she wants me." The wolf behind him didn't stop growling and Seth didn't stop shaking.

"How about as long as we want you? And we don't want you here! Renesmee's a baby, it won't take long for her to have completely forgotten you!" Now Rosalie sounded like she was growling with her words. Jacob was about to say something back, but I'd had it. Everything was too much. I didn't want Jacob to go away. The thought made me feel sad and empty. The wolf and Seth were scaring me. Everyone's yelling was hurting my ears. Without knowing what else to do to make it stop, I burst into a fit of screaming tears. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Jacob ran over to me and tried to take me, but Alice wouldn't let him.

"What is it, Nessie? What's the matter?" Jacob's voice was panicky but still smooth. Alice kept trying to take me away, and I screamed louder. I reached out to Jacob, trying to get to him. When Alice noticed this, she stopped and looked at me. When she was still, Jacob got to me and took me in his arms. I immediately stopped crying and rested my head on my nook. "Don't cry, Nessie. It's okay now." His voice was soothing and gentle and his heartbeat was strong and comforting. I felt myself getting drowsy. I heard someone from upstairs.

"Jacob! Bring Renesmee upstairs now! I need to talk to you." It was the same silky voice that I remembered hearing when I was still inside momma. It was my daddy. I would know that loving, gentle voice anywhere. I looked up at Jacob. He didn't look nervous at all. I knew that daddy was angry about something. I'm sure he heard everything that happened.

Jacob walked with me in his arms to the stairs. He walked up the stairs at a steady pace. I was getting nervous though. I didn't want daddy to be mad at me or Jacob. To distract me, I started playing with Jacob's hair. It was really thick and filled with tangles, but it was something to keep me occupied. I touched his cheek, asking him why his hair was so dirty. He chuckled a little.

"The spring water isn't exactly the best place to take a bath. I mean, they offered to let me and the others use the showers, but I had way too much pride for that." I touched his cheek. Why? He sighed. "It's a really long story Nessie. I'll explain it all to you later." I sighed and left it at that. I continued to play with his hair a little. It started bothering me and I touched his cheek again.

_Will you use the shower this time?_ He chuckled.

"Okay, Nessie. Since you asked, I'll use the shower and shampoo to wash my hair from now on." I kept my hand on his cheek.

_Today?_ He laughed this time.

"Yes, Nessie. Today." I smiled and continued to play with his hair.

When we got to the top of the stairs where I had been a short time ago, he walked slowly back to the room that I was born in. The door was slightly ajar. Jacob took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Momma was still on the bed that I remembered her being in. But she was different now. Her face was pale and all the blood was cleaned from her skin and she was in a light blue dress. Her eyes were tightly closed and her mouth was a hard line. She looked like she was in deep, painful concentration.

Daddy was holding momma's hand tightly, his face looked pained. He kept looking at momma. When I looked at Jacob, his face was concerned. Daddy responded to Jacob's silent question.

"Alice said that she would be done within three days. Carlisle said that she healed well and that I have nothing to worry about. I can't help but worry though." Jacob nodded his head.

"I'm worried about her too. But if Carlisle said she was going to be okay, I won't argue with a doctor." I hoped Carlisle was right about momma. The bite I had given her hadn't done anything. That was so strange considering it was an instinctual thing for me to do. Daddy looked from momma to Jacob. His face was a hard expression that held a fierce presence. I looked at Jacob and his expression didn't change. It stayed composed and clam. Daddy didn't come up from the chair he was sitting in, but his gaze was extremely hostile.

"You imprinted my daughter." Jacob's face still didn't change.

"Yes, Edward. I did." Daddy's face seemed to get angrier and angrier by the second. But Jacob never let go of his composure. And though daddy seemed to be getting angrier, his face never changed from its hard line and cold eyes.

"And you thought I would allow this?" I was getting nervous.

_Daddy, please don't be mad at Jacob_. My thoughts were pleading. I knew daddy could hear me. He looked at me in response to my thoughts and his face softened when he looked at me. His eyes were no longer cold, but warm and loving. And he even smirked a little when he looked at me. His face returned to its cold composure when he looked back at Jacob.

"Give her to me Jacob." Jacob sighed and brought me to daddy. Daddy's arms were cold and hard, but I didn't mind. I did miss Jacob's heartbeat though. Daddy was still glaring at Jacob. "Well?" Jacob sighed again.

"It's not something I can control Edward. And you know I don't think of her like that. You know how imprinting works. We become what they need us to be, and right now she needs me to be her protector and friend, so that's what I am." Daddy didn't change his face, or how loud his voice was, but it was still a threatening tone.

"The others and I are all the protection she needs. She doesn't need a mutt to keep her safe." Jacob thought something. "Don't you dare bring any of that up. It's true, I owe you for a lot that you've done for Bella over the years and for the risk you took for protecting us all from Sam's pack, but that has nothing to do with this. I will admit I owe you, but I sure as hell don't owe you Renesmee." His tone was scary. Daddy started rubbing my side to try and calm me down.

"I never said you owe her to me. I'm not trying to take her away from you. All I ask is that you let me be a part of Nessie's life." I looked at daddy, begging him to say that was okay. He seemed to be getting more and more frustrated, though his composure never changed. He squeezed momma's hand in response to something Jacob thought.

"You think Bella wants you in her life as Renesmee's suitor?"

"If that's what she wants from me in the future, then I won't deny her that. But for now, all she wants from me is my companionship as a friend, and that's what I intend to give her. Bella can live with Nessie having friends, can't she?" Daddy growled. I touched daddy's cheek, asking him to be calm, even though I knew I didn't need to.

"I'll let this go for the time being Jacob. I'll let Bella decide what to do with you when she's better. But until then," Daddy's expression somehow became even harder. "Pray to whatever god it is you pray to, because you will need it. I'm keeping Renesmee for now. I agree with her, you need to bathe. There's soap and shampoos in the bathroom. Use them mutt. She stays with me until you're clean." Jacob sighed and nodded his head. He looked at me and smiled kindly.

"I'll make sure my hair's clean for you okay Nessie." I smiled back at him and he walked away towards the door. He stopped at the door for a moment.

"Use the bathroom in Jasper and Alice's room, that's the one that has all the soaps and shampoos." Jacob nodded. He smiled at me one last time and then walked out of the room. After a few long strides and the opening and closing of two doors, I heard the shower go on. I looked at momma with daddy.

_Will momma really be okay?_

"I hope so Renesmee. I did everything I could to make sure the venom spread and keep her heart beating. I hope I did it right." I didn't ask any questions for a moment. I just looked at momma. She seemed to become more and more beautiful with each passing moment. I thought of a question I wanted to ask daddy.

_What's momma like?_ Daddy smiled and gave me a hug with his one free arm and rested his chin on top of my head.

"Well, she was very self-sacrificing in a sense. She always thought she was selfish, but I don't think so. She was born here in Washington, but she and her mother moved to Phoenix, Arizona when her parents got divorced." I interrupted him.

_What does divorce mean?_

"It means that two people aren't married anymore. They got married because they were in love, or thought they were in love, and then they decide they don't love each other anymore or one mate is unhappy, so they get a divorce. I think your grandma just didn't like Forks. She preferred the sun. But anyway, when your grandma remarried, your momma decided to come live here. Her stepdad is a minor league baseball player and she didn't want to keep her mom from being able to travel with him."

_Is that how she met you?_ Daddy laughed lightly.

"Yes. That's how we met. We had the same biology class when she first got here. We didn't get along at first. Her blood smelled so good to me that it was hard for me to be around her. I was extremely rude to her the first time we met. Then the next time we saw each other, I was really nice to her. Then I saved her from getting hit by a car, I was rude to her after that, and the pattern just kept going like that until one day I just admitted to myself that I couldn't be away from her. And for some odd reason, your mother felt the same way about me." While we watched momma, daddy told me their story. He told me about James and how momma almost got killed. But then he got to momma's eighteenth birthday party. "When Jasper had attacked her, I decided we needed to leave." This shocked me.

_Why? What did momma do?_ Daddy's face became very pained.

"You momma didn't do anything. It was my fault. It seemed like everything was stacked against us. It was bad enough that she was a klutz in her human life, but it seemed like everything I did brought her harm. James attacking her was bad enough. But when Jasper did…I just couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to protect your momma from me. So I left. And I regret it even today with every bone in my body."

_But you came back right? That's why you're here now._ Daddy stiffened even more.

"No. Your momma saved me. I left her alone for six months. And if Jacob never thought about it, I would never know the pain I caused your momma when I left. Your aunt Alice had a vision that Bella had jumped off a cliff. Rosalie jumped to conclusions thinking she had killed herself and called me. When I called to confirm this, Jacob answered the phone telling me that your grandpa was at a funeral. He didn't specify that it was Harry Clearwater's funeral and not Bella's. I went to Volterra, Italy ready to beg the Volturi to kill me. When they refused, I decided to force their hand. Bella saved me at the last minute."

_But that's good right? Momma saved you, and you and momma had me. You were both happy after that, so what was wrong?_ Daddy explained to me momma's and Jacob's relationship that had resulted from him being gone. Jacob loved momma? I couldn't understand why that bothered me. And momma loved Jacob too? But why, she loves daddy doesn't she?

"She does love me honey, as I love her. But Jacob was there for her when I wasn't and a tight bond formed between them because of it. And I had to pay for that." Daddy began to explain to me all the problems that arose between him and Jacob because of the bond momma and Jacob had formed. And he explained to me the vampire army that had wanted to kill momma. A vampire named Victoria had wanted vengeance for the death of her mate, James. The more of his and momma's story he explained to me, the more intrigued I got. But something still bothered me immensely, especially when daddy told me about the incident that happened between momma and Jacob at the wedding.

_Does Jacob still love momma?_ It amazed me how much this made me angry. I simply felt a need for Jacob that I didn't understand. He was mine and only mine, like he was a cherished baby doll toy that only I was allowed to carry around with me and play with.

"Yes honey, he does. But now that you've come into his life, he thinks of her the way your momma had wanted him to think of her. Like a sister. You're the only thing more important to him than her now. And that's what bothers me." I felt overjoyed to know that. I didn't mind if momma and Jacob were friends, as long as I always came first in Jacob's eyes. That was all I cared about.

_Why does it bother you daddy?_ Daddy gave me a heavy sigh.

"It's too soon to explain it to you Nessie. There's a lot about imprinting that is too hard to explain right now. Jacob will explain it to you when the time is right. That's assuming your momma lets him live after he tells her."

_NO! I won't let momma do that. He didn't do anything wrong._ Daddy chuckled a little.

"It's not really going to be possible to stop your momma if she decides that's the course of action that she wants to take. And to be perfectly frank, I don't intend to try and stop her."

_I still say that Jacob didn't do anything wrong. _

"I think she will disagree with that." I didn't care. Jacob shouldn't be in trouble and I was sticking to that fact. I hadn't noticed the long strides that had been approaching the room until those strides reached the door. Jacob came into the room with wet hair and a towel around his neck, still in his same sweats that he was in earlier. He still smelled like him, but now there was a hit of something else. A spicy smell I think. I wasn't crazy about the added smell itself, but I could still smell the original musk and that was good. He came closer to me and daddy. When he was right in front of us, he kneeled down so he was facing me. Daddy still held onto me securely.

"Is this better Nessie?" I smiled and touched his wet hair. It was much cleaner. I nodded my head. "Good, cause I hated that shampoo. Old Spice was never my favorite smell. But as long as you're happy, I'll tolerate the old spice." I smiled again. There was a strange reaction building in my chest, but I couldn't seem to form the sound that wanted to come. Daddy chuckled.

"She's trying to laugh." Jacob grinned wider at my attempted reaction.

"I can't wait to hear you laugh for the first time Nessie." Then he looked at me closer for a second, and his expression became very confused. Daddy heard what Jacob was thinking and looked at me too. He held me up supporting me so that my feet were touching his knees. He looked me over once.

"You're right. She did get bigger." Bigger? I was bigger? "Carlisle, come here, I need you to see something." Carlisle was there in an instant and standing next to daddy.

"What is it Edward?" Daddy handed me to Carlisle.

"Does she look like she's grown to you?" Daddy had his answer the moment Carlisle thought it. Carlisle looked me over a second time. "I thought so."

"But how? She was the size of any normal baby just a few hours ago. Now she looks like she could be eleven months old." What? Jacob was the next one to talk.

"Why is she growing so quickly? Is she okay?" I was getting worried. Was I sick? Daddy didn't answer any of my questions. He just looked at me worried while still holding momma's hand. Carlisle tucked me onto his chest.

"I don't know. I think we should just keep track of her measurements and see what changes occur over time. That's all we can do for the time being." Daddy nodded and then looked back at momma. Carlisle took his bag of things and took me downstairs. Everyone was downstairs watching the news, but their attention turned to me when Carlisle called for Esme to come into the kitchen. When Esme came in, Carlisle asked her to hold me while he took my measurements.

"What's the matter Carlisle?" Carlisle didn't look up from what he was doing. Jacob was standing close by, watching him work.

"Do any of you notice anything different about Nessie?" Everyone looked at me for a moment, and their faces became masks of shock when they realized what it was. Emmett was the one to speak. Seth came into the room just as shocked at the realization as everyone else.

"She's growing really fast." His voice was low and in awe. I noticed Jacob getting nervous, though he was trying to hide his nervousness from me. When Carlisle was finished with his measurements, Esme held me to her chest. Jacob came over to me and reached to me.

"Do you mind if I hold her?" Esme smiled kindly at Jacob and handed me to him.

"I will admit I'm not thrilled about this little outcome, but you've helped us so much these past few days. And I know that this is the first time in a long while that you've felt any happiness at all. Especially with regards to us. I really do appreciate everything you've done for us." Daddy had explained everything that had happened, even the hatefulness that Jacob had felt for me. Knowing the circumstances, I couldn't blame him for it. But I was glad that he no longer hated me.

"You're welcome Esme. And thank you for all of your generosity." He looked at Rosalie, who was glaring at Jacob. He smirked about something. "Hey Nessie, I've got a joke for you." I looked up at Jacob. He was grinning widely, amused by something. "Okay, Nessie, here it is. A blonde and a redhead met for dinner after work and were watching the 6 o'clock news. A man was shown threatening to jump from the Brooklyn Bridge. The blonde bet the redhead $50 that he wouldn't jump, and the redhead replied, 'I'll take that bet!' Anyway, sure enough, he jumped, so the blonde gave the redhead the $50 she owed. The redhead said, 'I can't take this, you're my friend.' The blonde said, 'No. A bet's a bet.' So the redhead said, 'Listen, I have to admit, I saw this one on the 5 o'clock news, so I can't take your money.' The blonde replied, 'Well, so did I, but I never thought he'd jump again!'" I couldn't form the reaction, but I did smile widely. It was funny I thought. Emmett appreciated it too.

"Good one Jacob. Did you come up with that yourself?" Jacob smirked.

"No, Seth told me that one actually." Seth smiled widely and triumphantly. Seth interjected.

"I have another one." Jacob nodded my head and I leaned closer to hear what Seth would say. "Okay, a blonde calls her boyfriend and says, 'Please come over here and help me. I have a killer jigsaw puzzle, and I can't figure out how to get it started.' He asks, 'What is it supposed to be when it's finished?' The blonde says, 'According to the picture on the box, it's a tiger.' Her boyfriend decides to go over and help with the puzzle. She lets him in and shows him where she has the puzzle spread all over the table. He studies the pieces for a moment, then looks at the box, then turns to her and says, 'First of all, no matter what we do, we're not going to be able to assemble these pieces into anything resembling a tiger.' He takes her hand and says, 'Second, I want you to relax. Let's have a nice cup of tea, and then....." he sighed, "we'll put all these Frosted Flakes back in the box.'" Everyone started laughing lightly. Rosalie's face never changed from her glare.

"Good one Seth." I smiled at them both. But then I realized I was hungry. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him the image of my steel bottle. "Carlisle, I think Nessie is hungry." Carlisle nodded his head and turned toward to fridge. He took out my steel bottle and put it on the counter. But what he took out wasn't blood. It was a bottle of something that had a teddy bear on it. I showed the image to Jacob asking what it was. "That's baby formula." Esme spoke.

"I got that for you while you were upstairs with Edward. Carlisle thinks we should try and feed you human food and see if you can gain any nutrition from it." Carlisle heated up the contents of the plastic bottle for a minute and thirty seconds. When it was done, he shook the bottle then opened it. He poured it into the bottle and handed it to Jacob.

"Would you mind feeding her?" Jacob shook his head.

"No, not at all." He looked at me and held the bottle to my mouth. I sniffed the nipple and automatically wanted to vomit. It smelled horrible. My nose scrunched and I turned my head away from it. "What's wrong Nessie?" He held the bottle where it was and I stayed away from it.

"Nessie, I would like for you to at least try it. We don't have enough blood for that to be your primary diet right now. We have to see what else you can eat." Carlisle said. I sniffed the bottle again and got the same reaction.

"Try it once, Nessie. If you don't like it, then Carlisle will give you the donated blood." I sighed and took the steel nipple into my mouth. Jacob tilted the bottle at an angle and I sucked. What I tasted was revolting. It was like eating sour mud. I spit it out and Jacob took the bottle away from me. Carlisle sighed.

"Alright, Nessie, I'll give you the donated blood." I smiled triumphantly. He took the bottle from Jacob and emptied and cleaned it. He took out the donated blood and heated it up for thirty seconds. After he heated it up, he poured it into the bottle and gave it to Jacob. Jacob placed it at my lips and I sucked. That was much better. It wasn't sour and it didn't taste like dirt. This had a sort of savory taste to it that was enjoyable. I drank the whole bottle.

"Did that taste better Nessie?" Jacob was smiling at me and I smiled back. Seth walked over and stood next to Jacob. "Where's Leah?" Seth looked from me to Jacob.

"Oh, she's on patrol again. I asked her if she wanted to say hi to Nessie but she said no." Jacob sighed heavily.

"Tell me she wasn't too colorful with her choice of words." Seth gave Jacob a guilty smile and Jacob sighed again. "Oh well, you can't win them all I guess." Carlisle took the bottle from Jacob and he cleaned it out. Jacob cradled me on his chest and walked with Seth into the living room. They sat down and started talking about some guy named Sam. I wasn't paying any attention. I was getting really tired. Jacob's warm chest and heartbeat were making me sleepy. Finally, my eye lids became too heavy and I fell asleep.

I woke up that morning in cold, hard arms and no heartbeat. When I looked up, I saw that it was Rosalie who was holding me. I lifted my head and looked around. I didn't see Jacob in the room. I touched Rosalie's cheek, showing her an image of Jacob, asking where he was.

"The mutt left this morning. He, Seth and Leah went to talk to Sam's pack about negotiating a new treaty." This made no sense to me. I touched Rosalie's cheek asking her when he would be back. "I don't know. I'd be happy if he never came back." This made me mad. I bit Rosalie's arm. "OW! Why'd you do that?" Emmett raced over to Rosalie's side.

"What? What happened?" I crossed my arms.

"She bit me." She rolled her eyes. "I'm sorry, Nessie. Jacob has been gone for an hour but he should be back soon. Happy?" I nodded my head and uncrossed my arms. I smiled at Rosalie. She ended up smiling too and giving me a hug. I hugged her around her neck. I heard Carlisle walk down the stairs.

"We need to take measurements. I think she grew again." Oh, God, not this again. Rosalie held me so that Carlisle could properly take all his measurements. He sighed heavily. "She grew three inches through the night." Rosalie tucked me back into her shoulders. She sighed too.

"I'll go feed her." Rosalie fed me some donated blood for a few minutes. After she was done, I heard a large group running towards the house. Rosalie hissed and ran to the living room. Then I heard daddy yell from the second floor.

"I'm not leaving Bella's side. Tell them if they want to negotiate a new treaty, then Sam and Jacob need to be human for it." Jacob was back? That made me happy. I touched Rosalie's cheek and asked her to give me to Jacob when he got here. She sighed, but didn't complain. Jacob opened the door. A dark man that I didn't recognized walked in alongside him. He was wearing the same sweats that Jacob and Seth seemed to always be wearing. There was a large pack of wolves outside and I got really scared when I saw them. Jacob ran over to me and took me in his arms.

"Hey, Nessie. I missed you." I hid my face from the dark man that was standing next to Jacob. He was giving me a very hard look and I didn't like it. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him the image of the wolves outside and that I thought they looked scary. "Oh, don't worry about them Nessie. They won't hurt you. I'll explain who they are in a minute." The dark man walked a little closer to me.

"So this is Renesmee?" His voice was hard too. Jacob nodded his head.

"Yeah. This is her." Sam shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"I swear Jacob. First you're ready to kill every Cullen here because you were sure they changed Bella, then you protect this little monster even though you admitted that it might not be the best thing, now you're telling me you imprinted on a leech?! This is ridiculous Jacob. Make up your mind." Jacob didn't say anything. I couldn't say anything, but that didn't mean I didn't intend to react. He wasn't close enough for me to bite him, so I settled for the next best thing. I reached up my hand and smacked him across the face. Apparently, I had actually hurt him. He put his hand on the spot of impact and looked at me with shock in his eyes. I heard several of the wolves from outside start to growl. I heard daddy start laughing from the second floor.

"Renesmee, don't do that! Sam's here to negotiate a new treaty. Don't give him reason to change his mind." I didn't listen to Jacob. Instead I stuck my tongue put at Sam.

"Did a newborn baby just slap me?" Jacob smirked at me and then gave Sam an apologetic look.

"Yeah. She's very opinionated for her small size. And she's a lot smarter than any newborn baby I've ever known." Jacob looked at me now with a stern face. "Don't do that again okay, Nessie. For me?" I looked at Jacob. His stern look had changed to a pleading one. I sighed heavily and nodded my head, agreeing to be nice. "Thanks, hun." His choice of words made me blush for some reason and I hid my face into my nook on his shoulder. Sam just rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, Jacob. Let's just get this done. We want this to be over just as much as you do." The rest of the afternoon, Jacob, Carlisle and Sam negotiated a new treaty. They changed the boundary lines, making it possible for the Cullens to come onto Quileute land on the condition that they be allowed access to our land. They also agreed to be allies to our family as long as we upheld our original promises. The negotiations went on for hours. Despite the tense atmosphere, I noticed that Jacob and Sam seemed to be rekindling an old friendship, and by the end of the negotiation, they were all friends again. Two wolves that were outside turned into men. I only saw their chests and faces. Then they looked like they put something on and then they walked in. Jacob looked at them with almost a sparkle in his eyes.

"Quil, Embry. Does this mean you guys forgive me?" They both laughed. One came close enough to pat Jacob on the back.

"There was never anything to forgive, dude. We're just glad that we don't have to call you our enemy anymore."

"Thanks Embry." Then the other man walked over to me and put his hand on my head.

"So you're what all the commotion was about." He smiled at me and I smiled back. He then looked up at Jacob. "She's adorable, Jacob, I'll admit that. She doesn't look like she's only a few days old though." Jacob's face turned nervous.

"She's growing at an accelerated rate and we don't know why. Yesterday, when she was born, she looked just like a newborn baby. But within a few hours, she already looked like she could be a few months old. Today she looks like a one year old." This intrigued everyone who hadn't known. Sam was the one to speak.

"Is something wrong with her?" Jacob looked at Sam.

"We don't know. Carlisle said that there aren't any cases of these things happening that he knows of and has nowhere to turn to for research." Carlisle was the one to speak this time.

"There are the Ticuni Indians in Brazil. They have legends about children like Renesmee. It's not a sure fire source but it's better than nothing. Edward and I are going to start doing research together once Bella's transformation is complete, but for now he's refusing to leave her side." Everyone started looking at me. Some with concern and others with indifference. Sam changed the subject.

"Well anyway, Jacob, since this whole mess is over with, you can come home now. Feel free to come and go from Billy's house again as you please." This made Jacob smile.

"Thanks Sam. Let Billy know that I'll be home later to see him." Sam smiled at Jacob and walked out of the house. Another man that was outside yelled to Jacob.

"Your sister has a lot she wants to say to you when you get back by the way." This man's voice was amused.

"Doesn't she always? Thanks for letting me know Paul." I saw Sam and the other turn into a wolf and run away. Quil and Embry looked at Jacob. "You guys go ahead. We can hang out later okay?" They both nodded their heads at Jacob. They both looked at me and smiled kindly.

"Bye Nessie. We can't wait until we can see you again." Quil said. He and Embry waved at me and I waved back. They were off after that. I touched Jacob's cheek when they were out of sight.

_Who's Billy?_

"Oh. Billy's my dad. I'll take you with me when I visit him later today. I'm sure he'll want to meet the girl I Imprinted." I still didn't know what that meant, but at the moment I didn't care.

"And who said we were going to let you take her anywhere?" Rosalie was giving Jacob her usual glare and her usual harsh tone. I sighed heavily. I touched Jacob's cheek, showing him an image of daddy and adding, ask him. But as if on cue, I heard daddy's voice come from the second floor.

"No." I knew he could hear my thoughts, so I decided to just have the conversation as is.

_Please, daddy. Jacob won't let anything happen to me. And what's the worst that could happen at Billy's house._

"Don't argue with me Renesmee. I said no." I sighed again and let the matter go. Jacob looked back at me with an apologetic smile on his face.

"I take it there's no moving him?" I nodded. "Oh well. Another time. Besides, I'm sure Billy and Rachael are going to have a few words for me when I get back." I smiled. I touched his cheek.

_Who's Rachael? _

"She's my older sister. She's the one that still loves here. My other sister Rebecca lives in Hawaii and doesn't visit much. I'll be sure to introduce you to her the next time she comes here. That might not be for a few years though." Rosalie walked over and took me from Jacob.

"Well, get that done now. The sooner I don't have to smell you anymore, the better." Jacob rolled his eyes. But then he smiled at Rosalie.

"Hey Rosalie, how do you make a blonde laugh on Saturday?" Rosalie rolled her eyes. When Jacob didn't get an answer, he answered for her. "You tell her a joke on Wednesday." Rosalie glared at Jacob with vigor.

"Hey Jacob, what's brown, red, black and blue?" Jacob shrugged his shoulders with a smirk on his face.

"I don't know Rosalie, what?"

"An Indian that's been telling one too many blonde jokes." Emmett laughed and put his arms around Rosalie. Jacob smirked wider. I clapped my hands.

"Touché." Then he looked back at me. "I'll go talk to Billy and Rachael and get some new cloths. I'll be back soon, okay Nessie?" I reached out to him and he walked over to me. I hugged him around his neck and he simply placed his hand on my back. When he was about to straighten himself up, I touched his cheek and showed him the image of a clock and the times of day. He understood what I was asking him. "I'll be back tomorrow."

With that, he left the house and ran off. Not before turning into a wolf though. That scared me. I realized that he never explained that to me. I touched Rosalie's cheek and showed her the image, asking her what it was.

"Jacob's a werewolf Nessie. He can turn into a wolf at will and such. So can the rest of his Quileute friends." A werewolf? I touched her cheek again, asking what a werewolf was. "It's half man, half wolf. They're usually very unstable and very solitary creatures, but for some reason, Jacob and the others stay in groups and have a pack dynamic."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully. Rosalie and Alice had decided that they wanted to start taking millions of pictures of me in different outfits that would never fit me again. They said they were forming a scrapbook that would follow me 'through the years' as they put it. Carlisle took the measurement he needed for the second time and Rosalie fed me the donated blood. When I finished eating, daddy told Rosalie to bring me upstairs so he could be with me. He looked slightly less troubled today and momma looked paler than before. When daddy had a secure hold on me and when Rosalie left the room, I looked at momma more closely.

_How much longer will it be until momma is done?_ Daddy sighed.

"Not much longer. She should be done by some time tomorrow. Alice thinks she's turning out nicely."

_She is. She doesn't look in pain the way she did when I last saw her. She just looks like she's concentrating really, really hard._ Daddy chuckled.

"I don't know. I don't know what she's thinking. If I knew what she was thinking, then maybe I could be slightly more at ease."

_Is momma in pain?_ Daddy's voice became pained again.

"I'm not sure. We gave her a heavy dose of morphine, so we're hoping that she's not in any pain. But somehow, I really doubt it." This worried me.

_How painful is it?_ I actually felt daddy shudder.

"It was the most mind numbing pain I had ever felt. You can't think of anything but the pain and you find yourself begging for death. It's like you're being burned alive." I looked at momma when he said that. She didn't look like she was in pain, just concentrating. I spent the rest of the day with daddy and momma. She seemed to be changing before my very eyes. I ended up falling asleep in daddy's arms. I woke up the next morning to a loud heartbeat and really warm arms. I looked up to see Jacob holding me in my little nook on his shoulder. I rubbed my face on his shoulder to let him know I was awake.

"Morning, Nessie." He was smiling at me and I smiled back. "How's Bella doing?" I touched his cheek and showed him the image of momma on the table. Jacob sighed. "It's so weird seeing her like that. I'm so used to her being human." This reminded me of the talk that daddy and I had the other day. Daddy had said that he used to love momma, but not anymore. I wanted to hear him say that. I kept my hand on his cheek and showed him that part of mine and daddy's conversation from the other day. He looked at me with an apologetic look. He sighed heavily before answering me. "Edward pretty much told you all there was to tell about that I think. Bella and I were always together when Edward was gone and we eventually made up after he came back. But I really did love her. And I wanted so badly for her to love me too. I knew she did. But even when she did admit it to me, it didn't count for anything. She simply loved Edward more."

This conversation was starting to bother me. I didn't want him to love momma. The idea of them being that close bothered me, but I didn't know why it bothered me so much. I was about to ask Jacob to stop, but his next words stopped me. He looked back at me with what looked like a sparkle in his eyes.

"But you made everything right, Nessie. I still love Bella, yes, but now she's more like a sister to me. That's how she always wished it could be, and now it finally can be. Now we both have someone we can't live without." I smiled back at him and he smiled too. I hugged around his neck and he patted my back. "Now that you're awake, I'm sure you're hungry aren't you?" I nodded my head into his shoulder. "Alright. I know where everything is, I'll get it for you." Rosalie walked into the living room holding my steel bottle in hand. I could smell the donated blood.

"It's my turn to feed her, give her to me." Jacob held me tighter and got defensive.

"No way. You fed her last night, it's my turn." I looked back at Rosalie. She was wearing her usual glare that she saved for Jacob.

"I said it's my turn. Now hand her over." Jacob kept moving farther away from her. Jacob and Rosalie were pretty much playing a game of circle the couch.

"No. I want to feed her. I didn't get to feed her last night. And frankly I would have rather done that. I had to listen to how much I worried Billy and how screwed I was for making my sister worry. And that was all from my sister. Let me feed her." They kept going on and on, arguing about who got to feed me today. I just rolled my eyes. I was getting really annoyed. I didn't care who did it, just feed me. I'd decided I'd had enough and I bit Jacob's arm. "OW! Nessie, why'd you bite me?!" Rosalie took me.

"Because she wants me to feed her, not you." I bit Rosalie this time, and Jacob took me back. "Jeez Nessie, why'd you have to bite me too?" Jacob took the bottle away from Rosalie and held it to my mouth. I took it and started sucking. They were still arguing, but I was being fed, so I didn't really care. Then I heard daddy and Alice talking about something. Momma was almost done. About a half hour or so. I got excited. Everyone else heard that too.

"Okay, Nessie. Bella is almost done." He looked at Rosalie. "I don't know if we should let Bella see Nessie right away." Excuse me? Why? I touched Jacob's face, asking him this. "Well, she's going to be a newborn and you do smell slightly human. I don't want to risk her hurting you." That did it. I bit Jacob's shoulder this time. "OW! Nessie, I know you don't like the idea but it's for the best. At least let Bella get some blood in her before she sees you."

I was glaring at him at this point. Why should I have to wait to see momma? Momma wouldn't hurt me, I knew it. Why make something out of nothing. I heard daddy's voice from upstairs.

"I agree with Jacob. Let Bella fed first, this way the burn in her throat won't be as bad." I sighed, but let the matter go. With the exception of Jacob, Rosalie and me, everyone ran upstairs to see momma. Emmett said that they needed to be up there to make sure that momma didn't react badly and to control the situation if she did. Momma would be fine. I thought they were over reacting and turning nothing into something. Jacob turned on a baseball game while we were waiting. The announcer gave the play by plays. Rosalie sat next to us on the couch and watched the game with us.

"Let me hold her." Oh for the love of all that's holy. They began bickering all over again. After a few more minutes of them arguing with each other, I'd had enough. I bit Jacob on the arm.

"OW! Why'd you bit me?" I crossed my arms and gave Jacob a stern look. He sighed, but wouldn't let Rosalie hold me. When Rosalie reached for me again, I touched her hand and she stood still. I showed her my thoughts, which were yelling at her.

_JUST LEAVE IT, YOU CAN HOLD ME ALL YOU WANT WHEN JACOB GOES HOME, JUST LET IT GO!!_ Rosalie gave me a sad look and then glared at Jacob. When she had her fill of glaring, she sighed heavily and sat back into the couch. I heard momma and daddy talking upstairs. I was anxious to see momma. The last time I saw her awake was three days ago. But they said I needed to wait, and I could hear momma's distress, even though she was hiding it as best she could.

We watched the game for a little bit longer before I heard momma and daddy jump out the upstairs window and run off to go hunting. Jacob and Rosalie laughed when they heard a tearing sound. I didn't see the joke, but I didn't really care. Momma would be back in about an hour. Everyone came back downstairs. Carlisle walked over to me and was smiling widely. He held his arms out to me and I reached for him. Jacob lifted me slightly so I could reach him. He took me into his arms and rested me on his shoulder.

"Your momma will be home soon. She fits into this life really well. And she seems to be in control of herself." I smiled. Carlisle took me to the kitchen and had Esme hold me so he could measure me. "Looks like you grew another two and a half inches, Nessie." While he was doing that, Jacob started giving his idea.

"Maybe we should test to see if Bella is okay to see Nessie." I glared. It was already too long before I'd see momma, why was he making it worse. He noticed the look I was giving him and held up his hands defensively. "I know you aren't crazy about the idea Nessie, but I think we should be cautious considering the circumstances. I'm the closet to human in the house, if she doesn't have any trouble with me, then no harm done." Rosalie added to the conversation.

"I don't think resisting you will be a problem. You smell like wet dog. That's hardly appetizing."

"Fine. Is there anyone you know that you think will be willing to be a leech's test subject?" Jacob's tone was extremely sarcastic. Rosalie hissed at him. I just rolled my eyes. Carlisle was the one that stopped their bickering.

"I think we should go with Jacob's plan. I'm sure that Bella would agree considering the circumstances. And to be perfectly frank, I'm sick of hearing you two argue. Either both of you shut up or neither of you will be holding Nessie for a while." That shut them up. Jacob held his head down and Rosalie just stared at the ceiling. I smiled at Carlisle and he winked at me. Esme held me for the first few minutes of a game that we were watching and that I was hardly paying attention to. Jasper surprised me by asking Esme if he could play with me. Jasper was usually so to himself. I couldn't recall a single time that we'd had much of an interaction the past few days. If anything, he was usually just standing next to Alice or doing something with Emmett.

"You want to fly, Nessie?" I nodded my head and he started throwing me in the air gently. Emmett was standing close by. They even tossed me back and forth for a second before Rosalie and Jacob nearly had a stroke.

"What? She likes it, she's smiling away." Emmett was laughing as if he were a child again. And they kept tossing me. With one last toss, Jasper twirled me around in the air for a minute. That's when we all heard momma and daddy coming closer to the house. Jasper handed me to Rosalie and ran towards the door. Jacob ran outside to wait for momma. She was really here. I was finally going to get to see her awake after all this time. I'd wanted so badly to be with momma. I still remembered her voice and how warm she was. I knew things would be different about her, but she would still be momma. Momma and daddy approached Jacob and they started talking. I waited patiently to get to see momma.

She did look differently than I remembered. Her skin was paler and her hair was slightly darker. Her eyes weren't brown anymore, they were red. She seemed to beam somehow. It was finally time for me to see momma.


End file.
